


I Cannot Feel My Legs!

by notcool



Series: Pegasus Oneshots [2]
Category: Pegasus Series - Kate O'Hearn
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Chrysoar is asleep and impossible to move





	I Cannot Feel My Legs!

Paelen rubbed his eyes and yawned, his half-awake mind wondering distantly why his legs were numb. He sat up to find a rather large winged boar slumbering, belly-up, on his shins.

"Chrysoar!" He groaned, shoving weakly at the massive body. "You are crushing me!"

The boar gave a snort that may or may not have been an indication he was awake.

"Chrysoar!" Paelen tried again, pushing harder this time, but even his Olympian strength was not enough to even make his friend budge. "Chrysoar I cannot feel my legs! Please move!"

The boar gave another snort - he was most definitely asleep.

With an undignified whine Paelen fell back into his pillow, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at the ceiling a long moment. The process did nothing but to allow him to wake up fully, and in turn only be more annoyed at his predicament.

"Chrysoar..." He lifted his head to look down at the sleeping boar.

The boar, in response, did absolutely nothing. He didn't even bother to snore this time.

Returning his head to his pillow, Paelen counted the minutes with his aggressively tapping finger until the finger in question felt as if it might fall off from use.

"Alright." Paelen sat up completely again. "I am done now, Chrysoar. No more. You are going back to sleeping in the floor and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind!" He pushed at his friend once more. "Wake  _up_!"

Chrysoar gave another discontented snort, and promptly rolled over - the wrong way.

"Chrysoar!" Paelen yelped, dodging the hoof that came towards his face as he was shoved back into a horizontal position. "Chrysoar, no! Now you really are crushing me!"

The boar gave a vaguely annoyed puff of breath, adjusting only slightly, as if on purpose, until his elbow dug in just below Paelen's rib cage.

"Ow!" Paelen cried. "Chrysoar, that hurts! Move!"

He shoved at the boar's stomach with all he had, but it wasn't much the way his arms were now awkwardly angled. He did manage to move Chrysoar however, if just a little bit - enough to make the winged boar's head lose it's resting place and dangle slightly off the bed.

The change in gravity startled Chrysoar awake, and he shot to his feet - one foot in particular stabbing into Paelen's stomach.

Chrysoar looked around wildly, blinking at his surroundings, snorting and frowning.

"Chrysoar..." Paelen wheezed. "Get... off..."

Chrysoar took longer than the young god would have liked to get around to looking down, and even longer to discern that he was the cause of Paelen's cringing expression.

He stepped off his friend and plopped down in a for once empty spot on the mattress. " _Sorry._ "

"I hope you are!" Paelen sat up slowly, still hugging his stomach. "I  _still_  cannot feel my legs, you do know!"

Chrysoar tilted his head quizzically.

"You were sitting on them!" Paelen complained. He released his stomach with one hand to rub his knee pointedly. "What ever happened to staying on your side of the bed?"

" _It is a one person bed._ " Chrysoar reminded guiltily.

"And you stay on your side of it!"


End file.
